Midnight Kiss
by skyclaw441
Summary: Ash kisses Misty in her sleep, and something wonderful happens. Yes, I know, the summary is lame. But it's better than you think. Oneshot. Pokeshipping/AAML.


Well, I wrote this at about 1 AM this morning, and I seriously debated all day long if I should publish this. Eventually, I didn't think that it could get much worse. This reminds me of Fog now that I read it when I'm fully awake. So, I got the idea for this just sitting in Geometry class, and it came to me really randomly. I hope this is half as good as "Fog" or "I Love You". The third is never as good as the first or second, just like movies. So, without further ado, here's "Midnight Kiss"...

--

Midnight Kiss

skyclaw441

The night was quiet in the woods of western Kanto. The skies were filled with stars, and the moon gave light to everything below. The stage was set for something truely beautiful that night.

Ash Ketchum sat poking the fire, thinking. He was the only one awake at the campsite by now. Everything was so quiet. He liked this sort of quiet time every once in a while, it gave him a chance to sort things out in his mind. He really never took the time to do that when he was younger, but he had discovered that giving things a logical thought process gave them a better outcome. Tonight, he was thinking of what had dominated his mind over every Pokemon battle, every telephone call from Professor Oak. Over every taunt Gary threw at him, and over every Pokemon he tried to catch. Nothing compared to her. She drove him mad at times, a mere glance at her sent him over the edge. Misty Waterflower.

The name echoed in his mind every time he said it. She haunted his thoughts. They'd been through so much. From starting out in Kanto, to the Orange Islands, to Johto, and even separation in Hoenn and Sinnoh. She'd really grown on him. She'd grown on him from the pesky girl who was following him around asking him for a new bike to the one he dreamt of, the one he wanted to show all of his love to. Even through near constant arguments, he could have sworn that each time his blood grew hotter in his veins, so did his desire and love. And now he couldn't take it.

"Man... what do I do?" he muttered to himself. How to tell her that he loved her? Should he just wait for their relationship to grow, or should he tell her? He always believed in the old Irish prophecy "you only have two things to worry about in any case". And he did have that worry. "Do I tell her, or do I not?" He looked over at her sleeping figure, nestled in a sleeping bag opposite him near the flames. The moonlight gave her a glow like he'd never seen, and the flames cast an amber hue on her fiery hair, her skin was glowing, her peaceful face made his heart melt. "Oh Lord, what do I do?"

Ash got up, and walked over. If he couldn't ever have this chance, he wanted to take it now. He wanted to see her in beauty like he never would see her again. He knealt down beside the sleeping girl. Man... it was if he wanted to just reach out and touch her, but he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't soil her beauty. She was of a different world than he, this world untouchable. He reached out his arm slowly, just to touch her figure once. He knew that he couldn't ever have a chance like this, a night like this, nothing like this ever again.

Misty rolled away from the flames, so she was facing Ash. He jumped back, startled, hoping she would not awaken. She didn't, to his relief. He knelt down again.

"Ugh... I can't take this..." thought Ash. Her face was beautiful. Her peaceful sleep was unparalleled to any sight he'd ever seen before. Her soft face, her lips. Oh, her lips. He cried out inside at her lips. How soft, how lovely, how... Ash felt like it was suddenly now or never. Like this was the only chance he'd ever have. He'd been tempted by this before, but he never gave in. But this time, he knew he had to.

"Here goes nothing..." he muttered. He leaned his face into hers. He inched toward her. He wanted to savor this one and only moment. He leaned in a little further, and... 'OH!' he exclaimed inside. His heart nearly exploded. Every inch of him melted at this peck of her lips. His every urge was satisfied, his desire crested and fell, it was wonderful, euphoric. He quickly pulled away from her face. He wanted the feeling to last forever. He stood up, and took a deep breath. Having had his one chance at this, he was about to return to his seat to put the fire out. But, to his surprise, he heard a low whipser.

"Hhmmm... I love you Ash..."

Ash nearly fell over dead. His stomach dropped out, and he stood completely frozen. Realizing what she had said, he exhaled, calming himself. He was all of a sudden happy. He felt like running up walls, and felt like he could do anything in the world. He put out the fire, and went inside his tent. He immediately snuggled into his sleeping bag, and fell asleep. He couldn't wait for morning.

--

Misty stood up from her sleep. She'd had wonderful dreams again of Ash. The kiss she could have sworn she felt was better than anything she'd felt. She smiled sadly, for it'd only be in a dream. "Stubborn idiot..." she muttered to herself as she began to fold up her sleeping bag. But, a voice soon whispered into her ear from behind.

"Misty..." She turned around, and her lips met with Ash's. Their lips broke.

"I love you..." Ash told her. It was all she needed to hear. Their lips soon found each other again. Brock climbed out of his tent and yawned.

"Morning guys... WHAT THE...?"

--

Hm... not bad now that I read it while fully awake. But, if I think something is good, it usually goes to hell. So, please review, I really appreciate any feedback I can get. I can't promise any new fics at a given time, as I'm really caught up in school and homework, but I think about them whenever I can, so just keep an eye out for new stuff. Anyway, thanks for reading, catch you later.


End file.
